Demon with a Lemon
Demon with a Lemon is a tale in Specy Spooktacular V. Starring roles *Raymond *Sunset *The Demon With The Lemon (character) Featuring roles *Oddity *Nutty *Random Appearances *Ludwig *Ell *Russell (on a band ticket) *Lumpy (on a band ticket) *Handy (on a band ticket) Plot The episode begins with Ludwig, happily announcing that he has two band tickets, though he needs someone else to come with him. So, he chooses Ell, which doesn't make Sunset and Raymond happy. Then Ludwig and Ell walk away to go to the concert. Sunset then suggests that she and Raymond should have their own fun time. While they brainstorm for ideas, a knock on the door is heard. At the door it's revealed that a demon with a lemon offers himself to go inside. Raymond and Sunset simply let him inside. The Demon then tells them that he can cook some meat. Meanwhile, Sunset and Raymond decide to watch TV. Later, they start to realize that it's been a long time, then they go inside the kitchen only to see that The Demon has made a huge mess. And that The Demon had scratched Ludwig's CDs, so Sunset and Raymond call out for help from their friends. Their friends (Oddity, Randim and Nutty) appear, confused. The girls explain about what's going on and tell them that they someone to help them fight. Nutty says that he will help them as long as he gets some sort of candy. They decide to give him chocolate. After Raymond gives Nutty chocolate, the two get into a fight, which The Demon ends up winning. As Random, Nutty and Oddity are defeated (caused by citrus juice in her eyes, choking on candy, and fly paper respectively), The Demon laughs at them, while Raymond points out that a celling fan is about to fall down. As The Demon laughs some more, he gets crushed by a door. Ludwig and Ell are quite mad to see the apartment destroyed. As Ell points out that the celling fan is about to fall, it immediately falls and crushes Ludwig and Ell. Later, Sunset and Raymond are at the gravestones of their siblings. As the iris closes in on the moon, The Demon appears one last time and winks at the viewer. Transcript Ludwig: Yes! I won two band tickets. Now I need to choose an extra person to stick with. Raymond: Oh, oh, pick me! I'm a magical expert as you can see. Ludwig: Sorry sis, But I choose Ell. Raymond: NO! YOUR NON-ADOPTED SISTER, WHAT THE HELL! (Ludwig and Ell drive off) Sunset: I know what he did was quite frankly bullshit and quite a crime. But still, let's have your own fun time. Raymond: I know! How about we cook eggs and sausages? Sunset: Yes! And let's wear some golden watches. (suddenly a knock on the door is heard) Raymond: What was that?! Sunset: I don't know, I bet it was a cat. (the two open the door and The Demon With A Lemon is shown) Demon: Hello there, I'm The Demon With A Lemon. I hope I can help with your fitness. And yes, that rhyme was a crime. Sunset: Why is there a demon here? Raymond: Demons make us scream. Demon: This episode needed something to do with Halloween, but please, can I go inside? Raymond: Sure, I guess. Since we can let a stranger in, we'll let it slide. Demon: Great, now what do you guys want first? Raymond: Can you cook us some food? Sunset: And something to fuel our thirst. Demon: Okay, I see that you were about to cook some processed meats. I can cook and make them sweet. Raymond: Sounds like a plan. In the mean time we will sit here and watch the TV broadcast of a band. (later) Sunset: What's taking that demon so long? Raymond: Yeah, I just finished playing all my piano songs. (the two walk inside and see that The Demon has made a mess) Raymond: Just what I could possibly guess. Sunset: YOU MADE A HUGE GODDAMN MESS! Demon: I can fix this, just watch me. Let me use these CDs. *begins throwing CDs everywhere* Sunset: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THOSE BELONG TO LUDWIG! Raymond: NOW HE WILL KILL US BECAUSE HE HAS NOTHING TO SING ALONG! Demon: Sure, folks, when he comes here, this will be your end. Sunset: Unless we call up a couple of friends. (the scene cuts to show Oddity, Nutty and Random at the door step) Oddity: So what's this demon you're talking about? Random: I came quickly as soon as you said "lemon". Sunset: There's a creature in here destroying everything. Raymond: Especially stuff that belongs to Ludwig. Oddity: So is this like that book by Dr. Seuss? Random: It better not. I hate that author, he's not a real doctor and looks like a moose! Sunset: Can you go help us fight him, even if the battle isn't so dandy? Nutty: Okay, but as long as I get candy. Raymond: *gives Nutty a chocolate bar* Here, have this, but don't take too many bites. Sunset: Since we have you guys, let's go fight! Fight! Fight! (the five get into a battle that The Demon ends up winning with Random, Nutty and Oddity defeated) Sunset: Great. Ludwig and Ell are going to be here any second now and we will be dead. Raymond: Plus, that celling fan is hanging by a thread. Demon: Well, hopefully you guys learn that life is like getting impaled by pliers, but at least there was no Mike Myers-*gets crushed by the door* Ludwig: Dear God, what happened? This place is a pigsty! Ell: I'm more worried at that thing at the ceiling! *the celling fan crushes both Ludwig and Ell* Raymond: Oh great, now they're dead. Sunset, can you fix this using your antennad Head? Sunset: I don't know how to revive people, I never learned that spell. Raymond: I guess here lies Ludwig and Ell. (the two are shown at Ludwig and Ell's graves as the episode ends) Moral "Don't give me any sack and clean up your act!" Deaths *Nutty chokes on candy. *The Demon is crushed by a door. *Ludwig and Ell are crushed by a celling fan. Injuries *Random's eyes are burnt. Trivia *This episode is an obvious parody of Dr. Seuss's book The Cat in the Hat. *The band Ludwig and Ell see consists of Russell, Handy and Lumpy, a nod to the canon episode "In a Jam". *An episode called "Garbage Fan Art" originally took this episode's place, but it was changed as it had a bare-bones plot. *Clear English is spoken throughout the whole episode. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween Category:Fan Episodes